The present invention relates generally to doors and particularly to a door utilizing a rigid diagonal member supporting a pliable member of the door.
Dressing room "doors" are often simply of the curtain type. Such do not provide the privacy desired by reason of gaps between the curtain and the door frame to the consequent dissatisfaction of the customer. Further, such curtain type doors do not enhance the appearance of a clothing store as they are usually left partially open after exit of a customer from the dressing room. Use of conventional doors for a dressing room is both costly as well as often not feasible in view of the limited area for swinging movement of the door.